five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy’s Nights 2
About Lucy’s Nights 2 is the sequel to Lucy’s Nights. Mechanics * Flashlight: Used to check the doors by hovering over them and used to get Nanda, Vik, Quiara/Quiara2, Old Lucy, Old Jade, Old Lili, and Black-and-White Victor out of the Hallway (CTRL). * Maintenance Panel: Your main line of defense. The blue button on the bottom. Used to charge Sarah’s Door, charge up the Power, and use Interrupt and Play Audio to ward off the characters. * Cameras: Used to check around the building. The red button on the bottom. * Interrupt: Used to prevent Lucia and Jame from entering through the left door. * Play Audio: Used to prevent Old Nana from entering through the left door, and Old Maya, Old Arthur, Old Nari, and Old Victor from entering through the right door. * Sarah‘s Door: Charged using the Maintenance Panel. If it runs out for too long, Sarah will jumpscare the player. * Power: Charged using the Maintenance Panel. If it runs out, Old Nana will appear at the left door and Old Victor will show up at the right door and Old Lucy will appear in the hallway, all playing a song. After a few seconds, all the lights will go out followed by Old Lucy jumpscaring the player shortly afterwards. On Night 6, Old Launcy will rise up in front of the player and then kill them. Characters * Lucia: Appears at the left door. Pull up the panel and click Interrupt to get rid of her. * Nanda: Appears in the Hallway. Hold the flashlight on her to get rid of her. * Vik: Appears in the Hallway. Hold the Flashlight on her to get rid of her. * Jame: Appears at the left door. Pull up the panel and click Interrupt to get rid of her. * Quiara (Night 1 Only)/Quiara (Night 2 onwards): Appears in the Hallway. Hold the Flashlight on her to get rid of her. * Sarah: Charge up her door to keep her in place. If it stays empty for too long, she will kill you. * Old Lucy: Appears in the Hallway. Hold the Flashlight on her to get rid of her. * Old Nana: Appears at the left door. Pull up the panel and click Play Audio to get rid of her. * Old Victor: Appears in the Hallway before eventually appearing at the right door. Pull up the panel and click Play Audio to get rid of him. * Old Jade: Appears in the Hallway. Hold the Flashlight on her to get rid of her. * Old Arthur: Appears at the right door. Pull up the Panel and click Play Audio to get rid of him. * Old Lili: Appears in the Hallway. Hold the Flashlight on her to get rid of her. * Old Maya: Appears at the Right Door. Pull up the Panel and click Play Audio to get rid of her. * Old Nari: Appears at the Right Door. Pull up the Panel and click Play Audio to get rid of her. * Old Launcy: Appears in the office and Hallway. Pull up the cameras/hold the Flashlight on her to get rid of her. * Black-and-White Victor: Appears in the Hallway on Night 6. Hold the Flashlight on him to get rid of him. Category:Games